Alex the Lion
Alex the Lion is a lion from Madagascar. Alex plays Pumbaa in The Cartoon Dog King, The Puss In Boots King, The Cartoon Puppy Dog (CartoonNetworkandHubRockz Style), The Courage King (TwilightSparkleandCourage4ever Style), The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version), The Dog King (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style), The Lady King, The Krypto King, The Kipper King, The Red Dog King, The Magic Animal King, The Mousekewitz King, The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version), The Simpson King, The Toon King (CourageandTwilightRockz Style), The Cowboy King, The Pussycat King, The Lion King (GumballZoneFilms Style), The Clifford King, Blu and Alex (GumballZoneFilms Style) and Blu and Alex He is a warthog Alex plays Dash in The Little Pony ll: Return to the Sea He is a walrus Alex plays Sulley in Animals Inc (CyberchaseZoneFilms Style) He is a monster Alex plays Adult Humphrey in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Alex plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Saga (Princebalto Style) He is a Jedi Alex plays Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is a wolf warrior Alex plays Kodi in Simbalto III: Wings Of Change He is a sled dog Alex plays Prince Achmed in Simbaladdin He is a grumpy prince Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin He is a street rat Alex plays Woody in Cartoon Story He is a toy Alex and Marty play Baloo in The Wildlife Book, The Wildlife Book 2 He and Marty are bears Alex plays Adult Simba in The Lion King (MadagascarRockz Style) He is a lion Alex plays Jack-in-the-Box in Children Story 3 He is a toy Alex plays Ling in Nala (Mulan) He is a soldier Alex plays Peter Pan in Alex Pan and Alex Pan in Return to Neverland He is a Peter Pan Alex plays Young Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a prince of the Fire Nation Alex plays Haru in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a Earth bender Alex Plays Balto in Alexto He is a wolf-dog Alex plays Chi-Fu in Nellan Alex plays Fozzie Bear in Canal Famille Guy He is an orange-brown, fuzzy Muppet bear Alex plays Malfunctioning Eddie in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He is a Robot Alex plays Aladdin in Alexladdin The Lion He is a prince ali Alex plays Dweeb in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the parasaurolophus Alex plays Tucker in Danny and Simba (aka: Crash & Bernstein) Alex plays Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck It Alex Alex plays the Missing Link in Cartoon Heroes vs. Villains Alex plays the Cowardly Lion in The Wizard of Oz (Uranimated18 Style) Alex plays Tiger in Canal Famille Planet He is a TigeR Alex plays Hermes Conrad in Futurama (Julian14Bernardino Style) Alex plays Stanley in A Lion in Central Park Alex plays Patrick in The Blu the Macaw and Alex the Lion Movie He is a Starfish Portayals In Madagascar (PrinceBalto Style)- Alex played by Kovu In Madagascar (MichaelSar12IsBack Style)- Alex played by Bagheera In the Pacific Ocean Series- Alex played by Kaa Gallery madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2356.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2467.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2520.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg mad3-104.jpg 1011517866a65b2489.jpg 0707-28178q.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3138.jpg madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-3225.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-3838.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7439.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lions Category:Protagonists Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Everything Looked Delicious to Wakko Warner